The Pain In Loving You
by burtneymac95
Summary: Brennan met someone else and has been spending less and less time with Booth. He finds out that she is engaged.What will he do to try 2 win back the love of his life? Will Brennan realize shes alienating her friends before its to late? Set after season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: The Pain In Loving You_**

**_Rating: T just to be safe._**

**_Summary: Brennan met someone else and has been spending less and less time with Booth. He finds out that she is engaged. What will he do to try to win back the love of his life? Will Brennan realize shes alienating her friends before its too late?_**

**_Disclaimer: Obviously, I dont own Bones or any of its characters. If I did, it would probably be off the air because B/B would've gotten together a long time ago._**

**_Enjoy!! and Please Review!_**

****Booth was sitting in his office, thinking about everything that has happened in the last 6 months. Brennan had been dating a guy named Matthew Denman. When she first started dating him, Booth ran a background check on him. It had come up clean, of course. He found out that Matt was an Historic Archaeologist, causing him and Brennan to have quite a lot in common.

Booth got angrier and angrier, because they kept getting closer and closer within every month. Booth had never seen her so serious with a guy before in all 5 years of their partnership. He would never tell her how jealous he was. They never went out to dinner anymore. Never went to each others house's and enjoy each other's company. On occasion they do go to the diner for lunch during the case, but that's the only time their together outside of work.

It made him very upset that after how close they got after his brain surgery, that was now all in the past. She doesn't call him anymore, only when she has information on the case their working on. He'll walk into the lab and ask where she is, and the squint squad tell's him, "In her office, with Matt."

It was inevitable. Booth was losing the love of his life, and there was no way he could get her back.

***

He was brought out of his line of thought by a knock on the door.

"Angela? What are you doing here? You never come here."

He stood up.

"Did something happen to Brennan?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. Sit down."

He directed his hand to the chair, indicating for her to sit down as well.

"What's up Ange?"

"Nothing. Whats been up with you? I don't see you that much anymore."

"I see you every time we have a case."

"Yeah, but 6 months ago I saw you all the time. Even when we didn't have a case, you would come to the Jeffersonian to see Bren. Wait, I just realized, you didn't call her Bones."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Booth! I have never heard you call her Brennan. Ever! Whats going on?"

"Shes not my Bones anymore!" he spit out.

"Ah, I see. Its because of Matt, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to talk? Get anything out? Because I would be glad to listen."

"I miss her Angela. Before she started dating Matt, we were always together. We would always go out for lunch, dinner, then go and get drinks. Sometimes we would go to each others houses and spend time together. There was never a day where we went without talking. And now…now I'm lucky to talk to her once throughout a whole week. I feel like I'm losing her."

"Then why don't you just tell her that?"

"I don't know. Because…because…"

"Your scared. Your afraid she would get the wrong idea and freak out. Then you two would never talk again."

"Exactly. Angela, I love her. God I love her sooo much. She doesn't realize what shes doing to me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything without her in my life. Parker misses her too. When I had him on the weekends, all three of us would do something together. Parker thinks we aren't friends anymore. She spends all of her time with Matt. I realize she's happy, and that's all I want for her, but its killing me watching her be like this when I'm so miserable. I'm losing my partner, my best friend, the love of my life. And theres not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Booth, I.."

Before she could finish, her phone rang.

"Excuse me." she told Booth.

"Hello? Hey Bren..Um, sure I can meet you at the diner. Give me like 10 minutes ok? Alright see you there. Bye."

She hung up the phone.

"That was Brennan. She has something important she wants to tell me."

"Go, its fine Angela. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Hang in there Booth. I'll talk to her."

"No, please don't. I don't want to seem like a pussy."

"I know. If what shes going to tell me is what I think it is, I'll let you know. Ok?"

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop by more often. I miss you."

"Will do."

She walked out of the office, leaving Booth worried about what Brennan had to tell Angela.

***

Angela walked into the diner, where she saw Brennan and Matt sitting at a table near the window.

"_Great. This ought a be good."_ She thought to herself.

"Angela! Hey, over here." Brennan said.

Angela walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Bren, Matt. What did you have to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well….I know its only been 6 months since Matt and I have started dating, but I really feel like I can spend the rest of my life with him. So, that's why I said yes to his marriage proposal." She said, holding her hand out so Angela could admire the huge rock on her finger.

"Wow Bren! I don't know what to say."

"How about congratulations?"

"Of course. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I never thought that I would accept to such a archaic ritual like a wedding, but I learned a lot from someone and I've seen how happy people can be joined by marriage and I decided that I should give it a try."

"Bren, can I talk to you, alone?"

"Sure. Would you excuse me Matt?"

"Of course. Take your time." He said, as she kissed him.

Brennan followed Angela outside.

"Whats wrong Angela?"

"Who did you learn a lot off of?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you learned a lot from someone. Who was it?"

"Booth. He has shown me that love does exist, and that love creates a reaction in the brain, rather than the other way around."

Angela sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"When's the last time you talked to Booth?"

"I don't know..um, I honestly don't remember."

"Exactly. You learned all of this stuff from him and now your just going to forget he ever existed? After everything he has done for you? You don't even call him anymore. Or go to lunch or dinner. Or go to his house and have drinks at the Founding Fathers. Or even, ride in the same car to a crime scene. Why Brennan?"

"Are you mad because I haven't been spending enough time with Booth?"

"No, I'm mad that your not spending ANY time with Booth. He misses you Bren."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. You guys used to do everything together. Its making me really mad that your just throwing you friendship away, after almost 6 years. Booth took a bullet for you. He's killed for you. He's saved your life more than once. He even agreed to donate his sperm just so you can have a baby. He's loved you. And now, your ruining that just because you met someone else? I'm sorry Bren, but, I can't be happy for you."

"Booth doesn't love me! Did you ever think that maybe I have been waiting for him to say something to me? To tell me he loves me and not cover it up as an 'atta girl kind of way?' To tell me that he wants nothing more than to spend every minute of every day with me? Going to bed with me? Waking up with me? Spending the rest of his life with me? No! not once did he say anything. So I moved on! I met Matt and I fell in love with him. And now, I'm going to marry him. And if you cant be happy for me and be my maid of honor, then fine. I'll find someone else. So don't get mad at me, because I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of waking up and wishing that he would say those three little words and kiss me. I'm tired. Okay? So I'm going to go back in and have lunch with my fiancée. You can either join us, or you can leave. Either option is fine with me."

"I think I'll leave."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And just like that, their friendship was over.

_"When is Brennan going to stop herself, before she alienates everybody that loves her?"_ Angela thought.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Booths number.

"Booth."

"Booth, I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Brennan's getting married."

**_What'd we think? I'm really excited about this story and I hope you liked it enough to review and ask me to continue. Please give this story a chance. I know its been done before, but I promise I will go in my own direction with it. Please review!! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shes what?" Booth asked as he felt like someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Shes getting married, to Matt."

"That was her important news?"

"Yea Booth, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. You need to talk to her."

"If I try to talk her out of this marriage, she will hate me."

"I didn't say talk her out of the marriage. I just said talk to her. Tell her you miss her. Ask her to spend more time with you. I don't know. But just know, that…I cant help you anymore with her."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story. But we're not friends anymore."

"What the hell Angela? Tell me what happened."

"I, uh, I have to go. Talk to you later Booth."

Before Booth could speak, the call was ended.

_"I have to talk to Bones."_ Booth thought to himself.

***

"I'm sorry Tempe. I didn't know this engagement was going to ruin your friendship."

"No, no. Its fine. If she cant be happy that I found someone to…"

She heard her phone ringing.

"Just a second." She told Matt.

"Brennan."

"Bo, Brennan. Its me Booth."

She sighed. "Hi Booth."

"I know we haven't talked in a while, but I really need to speak to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Um, the Founding Fathers."

She thought about it for a second, then decided it was necessary to have a conversation with him.

"Sure. See you in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Bones…I mean.."

"It's fine. See you in 10."

"Okay."

She closed her cell phone.

"Booth uh, needs to talk to me. I told him I would meet him at the Founding Fathers."

He sighed.

"It's only to talk. I promise I won't be too long."

"Fine. Are you going to tell him?"

"About the engagement? I guess I should. He deserves that much."

"If he say's anything to you, you let me know ok?"

"Ok. See you later." She said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Love you." he said as she walked out of the diner.

***

Brennan walked into the Founding Fathers and saw Booth sitting at the table they always used to claim as theirs. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey Bones." He said, a little to happily.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Let's start off with why you and Angela are no longer friends."

"She told you?" she asked, sighing.

"Yeah. She wouldn't tell me why though."

"I'm getting married."

"I heard."

"No, I mean, that's why shes mad, because I'm getting married."

"But I thought she liked Michael."

"Its Matthew. And, I thought she did to."

An awkward silence fell upon them. Booth put his head down.

"What happened to us?" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

He lifted his head.

"What happened to us? We used to do everything together. Now we barely speak. And when we do, it's awkward."

"Well its probably because I have a new boyfriend."

"But why cant we talk? Why cant we have lunch anymore? Or have drinks after a case? Or…"

Booth trailed off. Only her and Matt knew the real reason why her and Booth were no longer best friends. She was now staring in another direction, and Booth instantly spotted the ignorance.

"Bones, are you listening?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"See what I mean? We cant even hold a conversation anymore. I don't want to say this, but I think Matt told you not to be friends with me."

"What! That's preposterous! How could you say that?"

"Well then tell me, why don't we do anything anymore? Why aren't we best friends anymore? Why don't we talk to each other and be there for one another? Just because you have a fiancée now, doesn't mean shit Brennan!"

"Don't. Even. Blame this on Matt! You have some nerve. I cant believe your are actually doing this. Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want me to believe in love? You're the one that convinced me that love exists, that it wasn't some chemical in the brain. You're the one that taught me to trust people and let other people in."

"I wanted you to love me! I wanted you to trust me and let me in! God Brennan, I gave you so many hints to how much I wanted to be with you and how much I loved you, but, you never picked up on them. I'm the one who has watched you date other guys. I'm the one that cant sleep or eat because all I think about is you having sex with someone else. I'm the one who has been here for you all this years and has bent over backwards for you, and you…you don't even give me credit for it! I have killed for you. I have taken a bullet for you. I have saved you. I have donated my sperm for you. I have done everything for you! And you go and get engaged to someone else who you have known for 6 months! Does he know that your favorite planet is Jupiter? Does he know that your favorite flowers are daisies and daffodils? Does he know that you were locked in a trunk for two days for breaking a dish? Does he know how much I want to bash his face in for taking the love of my life away from me? NO! Because he doesn't know you. So go ahead, marry this guy, I don't care anymore. Because if you cared just a little bit, you would see how much this is killing me to be around you. Do what you will. But just know, that if this little 'I wanted to be married' stage ends, or he breaks your heart, I wont be here to comfort you."

She was crying so hard she couldn't hardly breathe. All she could manage to say was....

"I hate you!" she screamed. "Stay out of my life!"

She ran out of the restaurant, leaving Booth angry, upset, and sad that he just lost the love of his life, and there was no way he could get her back.

**_Pleaseeeee Review!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks sooo much for the reviews I have received so far. I have a really good feeling about this story and I hope you do as well. Please spread the word about this story. Without further a due, heres chapter 3. Enjoy!!_**

****Brennan was now sitting in her car outside of the Founding Fathers. She hadn't stopped crying, repeating everything that Booth had said to her.

_"Does that mean he loves me?"_ she asked herself.

She placed her head on the steering wheel, and was deeply lost in thought.

_*Flashback*_

"_Booth, this is Matthew. Matthew this is Booth." _

_The two shook hands. _

_"Nice to meet you." Booth said, with a hint of hostility in his voice. _

_"You too. I've heard a lot about you, and I mean, a lot." He whispered the last part. _

_"Only good things I hope." Booth said, laughing. _

_"Of course. Only good things." _

_Brennan was happy that the two most important people in her life right now were getting along. _

_"Well Bones, I got to go. Parkers little league baseball game's today." _

_"Oh that's right. Tell him I said good luck and maybe I'll see him next week?" _

_"He would love that. Nice meeting you Matt." _

_"You too, Booth." _

_Booth walked out of the diner. _

_"So what did you think?" _

_"I don't want you seeing him." _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"How often do you hang out with him and his son?" _

_"Hang out? I assume you mean spend time with?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Oh, well, every weekend he has him I guess. See, Booth was dating this girl named Rebecca and she got pregnant. And Booth asked her to marry him, but she said no, so now he only gets to see him once in a great while." _

_"And I care why? I don't want you spending so much time with them, him mostly." _

_"But…Booth's my best friend. I always spend time with him." _

_"Well not anymore. You're my girlfriend and you two act like your dating."_

_ "No we do not! We have never been more than partners." _

_"Well you certainly don't act like that. So I'm going to end everybodys question as to 'Will they, wont they.' I want you to stop spending time with him, calling him, going out to eat with him, or anything else you guys do. Only work. Ok?" _

_Brennan sighed. "Ok." _

_She didn't know why she was agreeing. The old Brennan would never have let anyone tell her what to do, but she really liked Matt and didn't want to lose him. So she agreed to stop seeing the most important man in her life. And she knew that, was going to kill her._

_*End Flashback*_

Brennan couldn't believe that was 6 months ago. She realized now just how little she saw Booth. She missed him too, though she would never admit it. She wanted to run back in there and tell him that she loved him, but she had an obligation to her fiancée. An obligation that could not be broken.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey babe, how did your talk go with Booth?"

"Not so well. He told me a lot of, rude things. I have been crying…"

"That son of a bitch! Where is he?!"

"I believe he's still in the Founding Fathers."

"Ok. I want you to go back to work. I'll come pick you up later."

"Ok."

"Thanks. I love you."

For a second, her mind went to thinking it was Booth saying that to her.

"What?"

"I said I love you."

She was then pulled from her line of thought, and he realized it was Matt who said that.

"Right, sorry. Love you too."

She hung up the phone and drove to the Jeffersonian, wondering what Matt was going to do.

***

Booth was sitting at the bar now, drinking his 4th shot of vodka. He couldn't believe all those things he said to her, but he knew she had to hear them. He felt bad that she ran out of there crying and never wanted to see him again. 5 words have never hurt him so bad. They kept ringing in his ears.

"Stay out of my life." Over and over again.

Booth felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a very furious Matt. Great.

"What can I do for…."

Before he could finish, Matt punched him in the face.

"You son of a bitch! What did you say to Tempe? Shes a mess. I called her and she sounded like she was going to have a heart attack."

Booth swung his head up.

"I told her the truth."

"Which is?"

Booth hesitated. "I honestly…don't remember."

"Oh, I see."

He saw the 4 shot glasses surrounding Booth.

"Your gonna drink this all way and forget it. Well guess what, Tempe isn't going to forget it! Your gonna become your father and drink everyone in your life away."

Booth punched him in the face, causing Matt to fall to the ground.

"Don't. Say. Anything about my dad! You hear me?"

He started kicking him, then realized that the only way he could've known that was….

"She told you about my dad?"

"She told me a lot of things about you. You were abused. Went into the army as a sniper. Got a girl pregnant. Got rejected by your marriage proposal. And now you got rejected by Tempe, so I think the message is clear. No one wants your drunk, good for nothing self. Just go drink for the rest of your life and leave Tempe alone."

Booth picked him up by his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"I am NOT a drunk. Just because I have a few drinks now and then, doesn't mean shit! I know how to control myself. And I will not leave Bones alone. Because she is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I'm not letting her go. She might marry you, but she will ALWAYS, be thinking, of me."

It was Matt's turn to punch him in the face, causing Booth to fall back into the bar and hit his head. Matt instantly saw the blood.

"Oh man." He said to himself.

Booth felt himself slipping away into a comatose state.

He could barely hear the people saying, "Someone call 911. We're losing him."

**_Dont worry. There will be no coma dream for him. He will be fine and WILL wake up in the next chapter. So as always, please review. You dont know how important it is to me. As a young writer, I depend on these reviews to tell me I'm doing a good job. So please, I'm not going to beg, but please review. ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan sat beside Booth in his hospital room. He hasn't woke up for 6 hours. It was possible he would be in a coma longer due to his previous one.

"Booth." She sighed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. I miss you soo much. I miss spending every minute with you. I…I'm sorry."

She took his hand and held it. Then, something took her by surprise. He squeezed her hand. She gasped, then picked up his hand and kissed it.

Matt was watching from outside. He could tell she was still in love with him and he was willing to do anything to stop it. He knocked on he door, surprsing Brennan.

"How is he?" he asked, pretending to care.

"Hes uh..still unconcious. They think he might be in a coma longer than the last time."

He walked over and hugged her.

"What happened? You went there and I know you were furious. So if you did something to him, just tell me now. I promise I wont be angry."

"Why would you think I did this to him? I confronted him, I do admit that. But he was drunk as hell. He got up, trying to come at me, but he fell and hit his head off the bar. I didn't do it Tempe. I would never do that to him, or to anybody."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just trying to come up with an answer. For once, I went with my gut, and as always, my gut was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee? Anything?"

"Umm, sure. I'll take a coffee."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

She smiled and Matt left.

"Hes lying, you know?"

"Booth!"

She got up and stood over him.

"Hes lying. He punched me and I hit my head off the bar."

"Now is not the time to get me to forgive you and get me mad at my fiancee."

"Damnit Bones. I'm not lying! Yes, I might've been drunk, but I still know what happened."

"Okay. We'll talk about it later. But the important thing right now is that your awake. The doctors thought you would sleep longer since you were comatose for 4 days from your brain surgery."

"Well, I had to come back."

"And why is that?"

"I had to make sure you were ok after what happened earlier."

She sighed.

"Can we, not talk about what happened earlier? I'm still kind of angry at you."

"Listen Bones, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to see how bad this is hurting me. You've only known him for 6 months. He doesn't know you."

"But I love him Booth. I never thought I would say that. Can you just try to be happy for me?"

He sighed.

"_The only way I'd be happy was if you were with me." _He thought to himself.

"Please Booth?"

"Well can you spend more time with me? I…miss you. You don't have to spend all of your time with him you know?"

"Well…I don't know…sure. How about after you get out of here, we go to dinner sometime?"

"I would love that."

He put his hand on top of hers.

"I miss spending time with you. I miss my best friend."

He gave her his best charm smile.

"I miss my best friend too."

They began staring deeply into each others eyes.

_"Just like old times." _Booth thought.

They heard someone clear their throat.

"Matt. Hi." She said, jumping out of her seat.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. How you doing Booth?"

Booth glared at him.

"Ok..Well, Tempe, I'm going to leave. You need a ride to work?"

She was about to say no, when she thought about how mad he would get if she stayed.

"Sure. I'll uh, talk to you later Booth."

He smiled. "Looking forward to it."

Matt rolled his eyes.

Brennan and Matt left, leaving Booth alone and somewhat happy that he finally gets to spend time with her again.

***

Silence filled the car on the way to the Jeffersonian. Brennan stared out the window, thinking about todays events. Matt was filled with anger, knowing that Brennan promised to 'talk to Booth later.'

Brennan decided to tell Matt what Booth said happened at the bar.

"He said that you did it."

"What?"

"Booth, he said that you punched him, causing him to fall into the bar and hit his head."

"And you believe him?"

Uncertainty appeared on her face. He reached his hand over and pulled her face to look at him.

"Tempe. You know the man hates me. You know he's jealous of me and you. And you know he would do anything to get with you."

"Booth's not like that. And I also know that you hate him, and that you would do anything to keep me with you."

"Yeah Temperance. But I wouldn't punch him into a bar and almost kill him! And if you don't believe me…"

"No, no. I do. I was just…unsure. But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Can I start spending time with him again? I miss him."

He sighed. "Tempe.."

"Please. You know, your not my boss. I am permitted to be around whoever I want to be around. I don't have to listen to you just because were engaged."

"I know Tempe, I know. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I control you. I don't. so…yes. But remember, I'm here too."

"I know."

She reached over and kissed him.

"Thank you Matt."

"No problem. Just, don't spend too much time with him."

She laughed. "Okay."

_"Since when do I let people control me?" _she thought to herself. _"I've never been like this. I've always been independent and did things for myself. And now…now I let him walk all over me. I'm losing my integrity. I'm losing myself." _

She was pulled out of thinking when she heard Matt tell her they were at the Jeffersonian. She gave him a quick kiss and exited the car. She walked in and saw Angela, Hodgins, and Cam standing on the forensic platform talking.

They all three looked at Brennan, with a hurt look on their faces. Brennan put her head down and walked to her office.

_"Great, now I aliented my friends too."_ She thought.

She sat down at her desk when she heard a knock on her door.

"Angela. Come, come in."

"Bren, we need to talk."

**_Pleaseeeee Review!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it Angela?"

"Well first of all, how's Booth?"

"He's ok. He woke up and we talked and…I agreed to have dinner with him soon."

"Good. I uh, I told everyone about your engagement. And..they are rather upset with you too."

"I figured that, since no one said hi to me when I walked through the doors."

"I'm sorry Brennan. I just wanted you to know how bad you were upsetting Booth and how you two should be together. And I'm sorry I never thought about what you went through as well."

"I..understand your reasoning. I do miss Booth, and he said he misses me too, and...I'm sorry as well Angela. I shouldn't have over procrastinated like I did. I should've heard you in and then make a decision of whether or not to retaliate."

"First of all, its heard you out. And second, do we both agree that us fighting is stupid and pointless?"

"Yes. I feel that way immensely."

"Well than…" she stuck out her hand. "Truce?"

Brennan smiled. "Truce."

They hugged each other.

"So..everyone's mad at me?"

"Kinda. But mostly because of the whole Booth thing, not because of you being engaged."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you stop spending time with Booth? I mean, when you were dating Sully, you still spent time with Booth."

"Angela, I know that I can trust you right?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Well then you cant tell anybody. And I mean, anyone."

"Ok. Just tell me."

"Matt…told me to stay away from Booth."

"What?! Why?!"

"He said we acted like we were dating and we were to close to be 'just partners.' So he asked me to stay away from him and I did."

"Brennan! Since when do you listen to what other people say? You have always been your own person and you have never let anyone tell you what to do. I understand you love him sweetie, but come on!"

"He is permitting me to spend time with him now, but not too often. And he told me he doesn't want me to feel like he's controlling me."

"Brennan! That's because he doesn't want you to realize he is. He cant tell you how much time you spend with someone! Especially if your still in love with that person!"

She gasped.

"Angela, I do not love Booth. And I am engaged. I understand his reasoning on not wanting me to spend too much time with another man."

"Bullshit Brennan! I'm not going to get into another fight with you, just when we ended one. But if you cant see what type of man Matt is, its only going to get worse."

"Bones!" Booth barged into the room.

"Booth? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"We got a case."

"They let you out for that?"

"Yea, I'm fine. All I need is a couple vicodin later and I'll be fine."

"Ok, well let me run to the bathroom and then grab some things and I'll be ready to go."

"Great Bones!" he said a little to enthusiastically.

Brennan left the room.

"What were you guys talking bout?" Booth asked.

"Long story. First of all…"

Angela looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Matt told Brennan to stay away from you."

"I knew it! That son of a bitch! You know, he punched me and I fell into the bar. He did this to me." he said, pointing to his head.

"That's what I thought. And I was going to ask Brennan but you barged in here."

"Sorry. But she doesn't believe me. He came in when I was asleep and told her I was really drunk and stood up to hit him and I fell and hit my head."

"Bullshit!" Angela said with rage.

"Angela, we have to do something."

"I know, he is totally not right for her. And he told her she can spend a little bit of time with you, but not too much."

He sighed.

"She is totally blinded by love. He walks all over her and she doesn't realize it. He has changed her so much. The old Brennan wouldn't have let anyone treat her like this."

"I know. I know."

"And, theres one more thing I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The reason she started dating this guy, was because she was tired of waiting for…."

"I'm ready Booth." Brennan interrupted.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered.

"All right, lets go Bones!"

He pushed Brennan out of the door and turned back around and mouthed "Thanks Angela."

***

"This is nice Bones. You and me driving to a crime scene in the same car! I miss this."

She laughed.

"Me too. Are you sure your ok? I mean, after falling that hard and hitting your head off an extremely hard surface, you could've easily damaged…." She trailed off.

He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but I'm happy to hear such scientific terms again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never knew I would miss hearing you talk like a squint."

She laughed.

"I never thought I would miss that word."

He laughed.

"I'm glad your with me Bones."

"Me too."

***

At the diner:

"So, you and Angela are ok again?"

"I guess. She began trying to tell me how wrong Matthew was for me, but she didn't want to get into another argument."

"I see."

She stole a french fry from his plate.

"Hey!" he joked.

"What?"

"You stole my French fry!"

"You never minded it before. I'm sorry."

"Its fine Bones I guess, I just never noticed it before. Or if I did, I didn't mind. But its fine, have all the fries you want."

There was silence.

"So uh, whens the big wedding?" he asked.

"We haven't decided yet."

"Does your dad and Russ know?"

She sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"They…don't like him. They said they only wanted me to be with one person who they knew would protect me and be there for me no matter what."

"And who's that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You."

He gulped. "Wow. They said that? I didn't know they were _that_ fond of me."

"Yea Booth. They really like you. Everyone does. And everyone hates Matt."

"Ok, I'm going to be a good friend here. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Its what you think that counts."

"Thanks Booth."

"French fry?" he offered.

She smiled and gladly took it.

Everything was good again.

**_Like I always say, please review!! ;(_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep em coming!!_**

****Throughout the course of two weeks, Booth and Brennan had been spending more and more time together. They drove to the crime scene together, had lunch every other day, and after a case, they went and had some drinks.

Brennan had worked things out with everyone at work, and they agreed to go to her wedding and support her, even if they didn't want to. Little did she know that they all came up with ways to make Booth seem like the better guy.

Plan #1: Show her you know everything about her.

***

Brennan was sitting in her office when her cell phone rang, and she picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hey Booth."

"Booth? Tempe, this is Matt." he said, and she noticed he was angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt. Booth was supposed to be calling to give me information on the case."

"I see. I just wanted to let you know that I am planning a little engagement party, if that's ok with you."

"But I thought engagement party's were meant for right after you get engaged. We've been engaged for almost 3 weeks."

"We can do it anytime. So I was thinking Friday, with all our closest friends and family."

"Uh, sure. That sounds great."

"Excellent. I'll let you get back to work. See you later."

"See you later."

"Love you."

"L-Love you too. Bye."

She hung up.

"An engagement party? Does he not know who I am?" she said out loud.

"Talking to yourself there Bones?"

She laughed.

"No. Sorry. You got anything on the case?"

"Nada, zip, null, zero."

"Ok, I get it. We got nothing. Then what are you doing here?"

"I thought my favorite and most important forensic anthropologist needed a little lunch break."

She sighed in happiness.

"That's just what I need right now. Let me grab my coat."

She picked up her coat off the couch and began to put it on when Booth walked over and assisted her.

"Let me."

She smiled as he put one arm in and then the other.

"Thanks."

"No problem Bones. Lets head em up, and move em out."

"I don't know what that means."

"Somehow, I figured that." He joked.

He pushed her out the door and they headed to the diner.

***

"So uh, Matt wants to have an engagement party on Friday."

"Really?"

He saw the unenthusiastic look on her face.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Not really. You know I'm not a big party person."

"Yea, I know, but does he?"

"I don't think I ever told him."

"What other things haven't you told him?"

"I don't know."

Then Booth thought, "This is the perfect time for me to show her how much I know about her."

"Does he know your real name is Joy Keenan? Have you told him your parents abandoned you when you were 15 and your brother left shortly after? That you were put into foster care and was abused by some of your parents? That you were locked in the trunk of a car for 2 days for breaking a dish? Did you tell him about Andy Flueger and how he embarrassed you in high school? Did you tell him your favorite smurf is smurfette, which I think you are too good for? Did you…"

"Ok, I get it. You know a lot about me."

"No, please let me continue. Does he know that you were kidnapped twice? Shot once? Has he read every single one of your books and memorized the reviews? Does he know that your fathers a murderer but still respects him anyway? Does he know you speak 6 other langagues, and they are Spanish, French, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, and German? Does he know your very adept on the high wire? That your favorite singer is Cyndi Lauper? That you make the best mac'n'cheese in the world? Does he know that you suck at ice skating? Does he know you almost sailed off into the sunset with Sully? That your heart is bigger than people give you credit for? And that you are the most amazing woman in the world?"

"Wow Booth. You know remember all of that?"

"Of course. We've been partners for almost 6 years and you are my best friend. How could I not remember?"

She placed her hand over top of his.

"That's amazing Booth. Thank you for caring and for noticing."

"No problem Bones. Thank you for being you."

They stared deeply into each others eyes. It almost seemed like the world had stopped. All that mattered at that moment was them. They were unaware of the people around them and just focused on each others eyes. But like always, all good things must come to an end.

"I uh, have to head back to the Jeffersonian."

"Right. Let's go."

He waited for her to walk past him, and when she did, he walked behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

She jumped, as a feeling of protection and serenity made its way through her whole body. These are the little things she missed. And she was glad that they were making their way back to the way they used to be.

***

Booth and Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian, deep in conversation and laughing. Hodgins, Cam, and Angela were standing on the forensic platform. They looked down at them, and saw them laughing and talking just like they used to.

"Hey Booth!" Hodgins called down.

Booth and Brennan stopped their conversation.

"What Hodgins?" Booth asked irritated.

"Can we talk to you?"

Booth looked over at Brennan.

"I'll meet you in my office." She told him.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Booth walked onto the platform.

"What guys?"

"How did plan 1 work?"

"Well. I told her almost everything I knew about her. She was really impressed."

"Good. Now what's going to be plan #2?"

"Well I'm sure she'll tell you but Matts planning on having an engagement party on Friday. So, what can I do there?"

"Um, you can make a toast that shows how much you care about her or something."

"Good. That's good. Alright, I have to go to her office. If you come up with any more ideas, call me."

He started walking away when he turned back around and said "Thank's a lot guys. This means a lot to me."

They nodded in appreciation, and he headed to her office.

***

"Hey Bones."

"Hey. What did they have to talk to you about?"

"Um, Hodgins was the one who talked to me, and uh, he wanted to know who I picked for our uh, fantasy baseball league."

"Oh. I'm not even going to ask what that is, because you'll probably just confuse me."

He laughed. "Yea, probably. So are you going to tell them about the engagement party?"

"I will."

"Ok, what should I wear?"

"I don't know, where whatever you would like."

"Great. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, tomorrow." She said, sadly.

"Whats with the sadness?"

"I wasn't sad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

He walked out of the room, then returned 5 seconds later.

"I had fun today, by the way."

She smiled. "Me too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

He left making Brennan want to spend more time with him than ever.

**_You know what to do, please review!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Two chapters in one day!! _**

****It was now Friday, the day of the engagement party. Booth was prepared to impress Brennan no matter what it took. Brennan had invited her friends from the Jeffersonian, Booth, Sweets, Daisy, Max, Russ, Amy, and their two kids. She didn't really have anyone else to invite.

On the other hand, Matt had a lot of family. He had aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins on both sides of the family. Brennan longed for that, since she missed out on the chance for having a normal, big, family.

***

They were now at the Washington Hotel, where their guests were arriving. Matt and Brennan stood at the entrance, greeting their guests one by one. Brennan was bored until she saw the one person she had been longing to see all day.

"Hey Booth." she said happily.

"Hey Bones, Matt. Uh, congrats."

"Thanks." Brennan said with a smile on her face, as their eyes were locked on each other.

"Booth, there are people behind you." Matt cut in, making them lose eye contact.

"Sorry. See you in there." Booth walked into the hotel.

That man irritated Matt to no end. He didn't know what to do to keep them away from each other. Nothing pissed him off more than seeing _Special Agent_ Seeley Booth.

"You ok?" Brennan asked Matt, noticing the agitated look on his face.

"Yea, I'm fine." He snipped back.

***

For the next 45 minutes, that's all Brennan got done doing. She introduced herself to every single one of Matt's uncles, aunts, and cousins. She thought she was going to go berserk. The people she invited were already seated inside, and it was time for them to do so as well.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

She smiled and joined her arm with his and walked in. Everybody stood up and cheered, as they walked into the middle of the ballroom.

"We would like to thank you guys for coming. This is a very important night for us and I'm glad you could make it. So eat, drink, be happy!"

They walked over to their table and sat down.

"This place is beautiful." Brennan whispered.

"You don't have to whisper sweetheart, no one else is."

"That is true." She laughed, but he wasn't.

She knew Booth would've laughed at that, he loved when she didn't make sense or acted out of place. She looked around for him and her friends and family, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Matt, wheres the people I invited?"

"Over there." He pointed to the complete opposite side of the room.

"Why are they so far away?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know."

But he knew the real reason, he wanted Booth as far away from her as possible.

"You don't know? You set up the damn seating chart!"

"Well it was a mistake I guess. I thought we were sitting over there, but uh, it looks like they put our table here. I'm sorry."

_"Damn, was he good or was he good?_" he thought to himself.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"Its ok. It's a big night for us and I know our emotions are a little out of tact."

"Yea. But can I go talk to my dad and brother?"

_"Actually, I just want to see Booth." _she thought to herself.

"Sure. You don't have to ask me."

_"Why am I asking him for permission?"_ she wondered.

"Right. I'll be back."

"On second thought, can I come with you? Your dad, brother, and I kinda got off on the wrong foot."

_"Damnit!"_

"Uh…sure."

He grabbed her hand and followed her over to their table.

"Hey Tempe." Max said, completely ignoring Matt.

Matt looked at who was sitting at the table. It was her dad, brother, his wife, their two kids, and….Booth? Why the hell was he sitting there?

"Hey dad. Are you guys enjoying yourself?"

"Yea. Its really nice Tempe."

"Thanks."

"Hey Max, Russ, how are you guys doing?"

"Hello Matt." Max muttered.

Brennan looked over at Booth and they smiled at each other.

"I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but I wanted to apologize, for Tempe's sake."

Booth rolled his eyes and stood up. Max and Matt continued talking. When Brennan wasn't paying attention, Booth pulled her arm and drug her into the other room.

"Booth! What are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"Saving you."

"Saving me? From what?"

"You looked bored."

She smiled at his kind gesture. "Thanks."

"So…you like his family?"

"Their kind people, but theres just too many of them."

He laughed. "Yea. I have a small family and I'm happy with it."

She smiled.

"Me too. But I think I have the worlds smallest family."

"Hey look Bones, you made a little joke."

They laughed together.

"I've been getting quite good at that."

They were moving closer and closer together.

"I can tell."

Their faces were now inches apart.

"What are you uh, doing sitting with the worlds smallest family?" she joked.

"They invited me to sit with them. You know they like me."

"I don't see why since you arrested both my father and brother."

He laughed. "I'm still a very nice man. Besides, its my job. Gotta do what I gotta do. Right?"

"That is correct."

They smiled and Booth tilted his head to go in for the kiss. They heard Matt's best man start talking on the mike, and realized it was time to start the toasts. They both sighed.

"Better get in there." He said sadly.

"Yea."

She started walking away.

"You coming?" she asked, turning around.

"Yea, I'll be in."

She turned back around and walked away.

"He swings and he misses." He heard someone say.

He turned around and saw Hodgins and Sweets walking towards him.

"You guys were watching!" he said, angrily.

"How couldn't we? As soon as we saw you two walk out together, we knew something was going down."

Sweets walked over to him.

"We seriously need to talk about this in therapy on Monday."

"But for right now, its time for toasts, and you know what that means." Hodgins interrupted.

He took a deep breath and they walked into the ballroom. Booth thought about what he was going to say, and was prepared to win her over, no matter what.

**_REVIEW!!! please?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the reviews!! Keep em coming! _**

****

The best man gave his toast, then Angela did, then a couple people Booth didn't know went, and it was finally his turn. He was nervous, worried about what Brennan was going to think. A guy handed him the mike, as he took a deep breath and began.

"Ok. Um, I guess I'll start off by introducing myself. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm Bo.. Tempe's partner."

He looked over at Angela's table as they all gave him an encouraging smile, begging for him to continue.

"I've known her for almost 6 years now and she has become quite a remarkable woman. We didn't like each other at first, but now were…best friends."

Brennan smiled.

"We have been through a lot together and I have watched her date quite a few guys, but things always seemed to go south for her. I remember when we had a therapy session with Dr. Sweets and she was unhappy about the break up she had and I remember telling her something. I said 'Theres someone out there for everyone. Someone your meant to spend the rest of your life with.' And I guess she found that one special one. Temperance Brennan is a very special person and she deserves a good guy that's gonna treat her right and with respect. Someone who knows everything about her. Someone who will except her flaws and love her for who she is. I haven't known Matt for very long, pretty much the same amount of time Tempe has known him. But from what I've seen he is uh…a very smart, kind, and caring man. And I could only hope that he doesn't abandon her, like so many people in her life have. I hope he dances with her to her favorite song, which is 'Hot Blooded' by the way. I hope he will jump in front of a bullet to save her life from an obsessed stalker. I hope he teaches her how to ice skate better. I hope he tracks the motherfucker down who puts a hit out on her and threatens him to stay the hell away from her. I hope he treats her the way this amazing woman deserves to be treated. I...wish you guys all the best. And Matt, treat her bad, and you got a whole line of people waiting to jump your ass."

Everybody laughed.

"To Temperance and Matt!" he said, raising his glass.

Brennan stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was beautiful. Thanks a lot Booth." She whispered in his ear.

"You deserve nothing but the best, and your gonna get it."

She smiled. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you Bones." He said softly, so nobody else could hear.

"Atta-girl."

"Yea." he said sadly.

He turned around and walked towards Angelas table. Angela patted him on the back, Cam kissed him on the cheek, and Hodgins and Sweets shook his hand. Max turned around.

"That was very sweet Booth. I hope she realizes how big of a mistake shes making by marrying this guy."

"Yea, you and me both Max."

"Oh my god." Angela said.

"What?" Booth asked curiously.

"Its..Sully." she pointed to the lobby.

"Right on schedule."

"Wait, _you_ told him to come here?"

He nodded. "Excuse me."

He walked out of the ballroom and into the lobby.

"Sully!"

"Booth. Hey man, you look, good."

"Thanks. You don't. What's up with the beard?"

"I was on vacation."

Booth laughed.

"So Tempe's engaged to an asshole?"

"Yea. He treats her terribly. You know what to do right?"

"Right."

"Alright man, follow me."

***

"Would anyone else like to make a toast?" Matt asked.

"Yea I would." He heard someone say.

He turned around and saw a bearded man walking in.

"And you are?" he asked nervously.

Brennan stood up and walked over beside Matt.

"Sully?"

"Sully? You know this guy?"

"You didn't tell him about me Tempe?"

"Tell me what? What the hell is going on?"

Sully grabbed the mike out of Matt's hands.

"I would like to say a few things."

"You didn't Booth." Angela said smiling.

"Oh I did. I just wish we had some popcorn."

"Hello everybody. I am former Special Agent Timothy Sullivan, but everyone calls me Sully. All I have to say is, what the hell are you doing Tempe?"

"Sully, we can talk somewhere…"

"No. What happened to Booth and Brennan? The two people that everyone thought were meant for each other. The two people that everyone could tell loved each other. I left here, knowing you would be safe and happy with Booth. And now your engaged to someone else? What the hell?"

"Sully, please not…"

"You said no when I asked you to come sail off with me. Why is that? Because of Booth! I could tell even then, almost 4 years ago, that you loved Booth. And everyone could tell that he loved you. I was hurt at first, but then I realized I was leaving you in good hands. Booth is a good guy. Why the hell cant you see that?"

"I know hes a good guy Sully. But I love Matt."

"And you still love Booth."

The crowed gasped.

"Admit it. You may be here at your engagement party with some other man, but your always going to be thinking of Booth. Theres some kind of god forsaken bond between you two that will never be broken. And I was to stupid to realize it 4 years ago. Now, I didn't leave the Carribean, to come here, and watch you marry some other guy that's not Booth. So…"

Before he could continue, Brennan slapped him across the face.

"This could've been handled somewhere else, some other time. But you want to do this to embarrass me. To make me look like a slut in front of all his family. I love Matt, and I am going to marry him. Whether you, or Booth (she said louder) like it or not. So thanks for coming all this way for nothing. Have a nice trip home."

Matt came up and squeezed Brennan's arm, trying to comfort her.

"Sorry Booth, I tried." Sully said, as he walked out of the room and hopefully out of her life forever.

"You told him to come here!" she asked outraged.

She was walking towards Booth.

"Bones, I…"

"No, it was you. How else would he know what day and what time and that I was even getting married?"

"The paper. Matt put an article in the paper. I don't know why Sully said that. I'm sorry for everything he said. I was just as surprised as you were."

"How can I believe you? You lied about Matt attacking you, you've been trying to impress me, you've been pretending like you like Matt, and now Sully just magically comes back and you didn't know about it?"

"No. I swear to you Bones. I have never lied to you. Ever. Throughout our whole 6 years of partnership, I have never lied to you. Why would I start now?"

"Because your jealous. Your jealous of what me and Matt have. You don't want me to marry him. and I'm sorry, but I'm going to."

"But…" he took a deep breath. "I love you."

"Yea. Atta-girl. I know."

"No! Not atta girl! I'm sorry I ever said that. I'm sorry that I ever covered my ass like and chickening out. I love you the way a man loves a woman. The way you deserved to be loved…"

"Booth."

"What?"

"Please leave."

"But Bones."

"Leave. And don't come to my wedding either."

"But were still partners."

"No…" she turned around and looked at Cam.

"Cam, I would like to only do lab work. No more field work for me."

"If that's…what you really want."

"It is. See, no more partners. Now..good bye."

Angela was crying.

"Bren, think about what your doing. He's your best friend. Are you really willing to just throw that all away?"

"Yes Angela. I am."

She turned around and walked back over to Matt. They stood and waited until Booth left. Brennan was crying.

"Um, thank you guys for coming. This has been a crazy night and I'm sure all of you would like to get home. Thanks."

Without another word, Brennan ran off into another room, and cried at the thought of losing her best friend.

**_Sorry their now back to square one. Dont worry though, it wont be for to long...maybe. ;) please review!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the next month, the only time Booth saw Brennan was when he needed her and the squint squad to help with a case. He knew he messed up and he tried multiple times to apologize, but she always slammed the door in his face.

The wedding was in two days. Matt was very happy about the way things turned out. He finally got them apart, even if it wasn't his doing. He was even more happy about the fact that Booth made this mess all by himself.

***

Booth was sitting at his desk in his boring old office. He couldn't believe the way things turned out. That night, they were inches away from kissing, and now she hates him.

"Booth?"

"Angela. Come in."

She walked in and sat down.

"How you doing?"

"How do you think?"

"That bad, huh?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. We tried to help you and get her to realize the mistake she was making and…"

"I know Angela. I shouldn't have called Sully. If I wouldn't have, everything would be fine. Its my fault. Not any of you guys."

"She misses you, a lot. I can tell, even if she cant."

"I miss her too. I have never felt like this before. I wish there was something I could do."

"Actually, there is. The wedding's in two days right?"

"Right."

"So I was thinking….." Angela trailed off.

"That's a great idea. But do you think it will work? What if it backfires like our last plan did?"

"We'll just wait and see. But trust me, play it right, say the right words, and it will definitely work."

***

It was the next day. 1 day until the wedding. Brennan was sitting in her office when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hodgins. What do you want?"

"Dr. B, someones here to see you."

"If its Booth, send him away."

"Actually…."

"Dr. Bones!" Parker ran in and gave her a hug.

"Parker. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Ok. Sit down. Whats on your mind?"

"Why aren't you and my daddy friends anymore?"

She sighed. "Your dad and I had a…disagreement."

"About what?"

She hated how kids questioned everything.

"I'm getting married Parker."

"What! Why?"

"Because I love this man."

"But what about my dad? Don't you love him."

"O-Of course I do Parker. You and your dad are very important to me."

"Then why cant we be a family? My daddy and I both love you. He's been very sad lately and he hasn't been wanting to do much with me. You can make him happy again Dr. Bones. Don't you want that?"

"Of course. How sad is he?"

"Really sad. I heard him talking on the phone and he said he was never more sorry in his lfie. I don't know about what, but Im guessing it had something to do with you. Can you forgive him? I hate seeing him like this. And whatever he did, he did it because he loves you."

Her eyes were now swelling up with tears. What was it with Booth men? They were so charming and convincing.

"Thank you Parker."

"So you forgive him?"

"Yea…I forgive him."

"Thanks Bones. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Can you give me a ride to my moms?"

"She doesn't know you're here?"

"No. I told my friends mom that my dad was here and she dropped me off."

Brennan laughed.

"You're a very smart boy Parker. I have a feeling you will go very far in life."

She grabbed her jacket and ushered him out the door. As they were leaving, someone else was walking in.

"Parker! There you are!"

"Dad!"

"Parker where have you been?" he asked, looking at Brennan.

"Talking to Dr. Bones."

"Why didn't you tell your mother that you were coming here? And why did you tell Marks mom that I was here?"

"I needed to talk to Dr. Bones. And guess what dad."

"What?"

"She forgives you! Now we can be one big happy family."

"Now Parker. I didn't tell you I was leaving my fiancée. I just told you I forgave your father."

"But Bones! Daddy and I love you."

Booth put his head down.

"And I love you guys too but I also love Matt and I'm marrying him tomorrow."

"But Dr. Bones." He was crying. "You said you didn't want to see my dad upset."

"Parker, Bones is…"

"No! Just….leave me alone!" Parker ran away.

"Parker! Parker!" Booth yelled.

"I'm sorry Booth."

"Me too. But I have to chase after my son."

He took off after Parker. Brennan felt that everything was her fault. She misled Parker to thinking she was going to start a relationship with Booth, and she felt terrible about it.

***  
Booth ran outside the Jeffersonian, after searching everywhere inside looking for him. He saw there was a huge crowd huddled around a car and what looked like someone laying on the ground. He ran over, trying to help out.

"FBI, move. Excuse me, FBI."

He made his way through the crowd. Once he got to the front, he saw who the person was.

"Parker!" he ran over beside him.

"Parker. Can you hear me?"

He was unconscious.

"Parker please wake up. Someone call 911!"

"Already did sir. The ambulance is on its way."

"Parker, stay with me. Pleaseee stay with me."

**_Ok..Pleaseeee dont kill me! I know this is very harsh and cruel, but trust me, there is a reason for this. So please review, and dont be too mean. Please? ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am soooooo sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter. I had some discouraging reviews and they really brought me down. Plus, I've had a lot of school work and parties and...its just been crazy. I know I cant say I'm sorry enough, you probably thought I left you hanging. But once again, I'm sorry, and please enjoy this chapter. xD**_

"How is he?" Brennan asked, walking into the hospital room.

Booth didn't answer. He had his head buried in Parkers side. She could tell he had been crying. She walked over beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Booth."

He picked his head up. His face was dripping wet from all the tears. She was stunned when she saw him. She had never seen him like that before.

All she could say was "I'm so sorry Booth. This is all my fault."

He wiped the tears away.

"Its not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault. If I would have just waited to tell Parker at another time, he wouldn't have ran away and got hit by a car."

He grabbed Brennans hand.

"Its not your fault." He reassured her.

She smiled. "Has Rebecca been here?"

"Yea, shes down in the church."

"What all is wrong with him?"

"Hes still unconscious. Couple broken ribs, arm, and neck. They took his spleen out. He'll probably never be able to play sports again."

"I'm so sorry. About everything."

"I know, but lets not talk about it right now. But one thing I want to know is, what did Parker say to you? I mean..before this happened."

"He told me that you and him both love me and that you missed me. Also that, he heard you say how sorry you were on the phone."

"And just like that, you forgave me?"

"Your son is a very persuasive kid."

"Thanks."

Her phone rang.

"Excuse me." she told Booth, walking out into the hall.

"Brennan."

"Tempe! Where the hell are you?"

"At the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"Booths son was hit by a car earlier."

"So?"

"So. I'm going to be here for a while."

"Were getting married tomorrow Temperance."

"Yea..about that. I've been needing to talk to you."

"I'm listening." He said angrily.

"We need to postpone the wedding."

"Oh no were not! Just because Booth's son is in the hospital, doesn't mean your going to leave me hanging."

"Parker is seriously hurt. I care very much about him. I'm not going to leave him."

"Your not going to leave him? Or Booth?"

She took a deep breath. "Both."

"Ga damn you Tempe!"

"I'm sorry. What I realize now, is that you don't care. You're an asshole. Throughout our whole dating process, you have alienated me from all my friends, especially Booth. And I realize now, that…you practically brain washed me. I know I don't believe in that kind of stuff and it may sound stupid, but I was blinded. I managed to make all my friends mad at me, and failed to see how bad I was hurting Booth. Booth is the better man for me. He knows everything about me. He excepts me for who I am. And hes never left me. So no, we're not getting married tomorrow. I'm going to stay here with my partner and his son. And if you don't like it, then…go screw yourself."

She went to hang up, when she heard Matt's angry voice yell the one thing she dreaded.

"Hang up or leave me, and I will kill him!"

"You cant be serious." She said.

"Oh I'm very serious. You saw what happened to sweet little Parker."

"Y-you did that to him?"

"I had to make sure Booth wouldn't disturb our wedding."

"Your fucking crazy!"

"No! Do not call me crazy! I will see you tomorrow at the church. Your not going to make me look like a loser in front of my friends and family."

"You've already made me look like an idiot in front of all my friends and family. Now its your turn."

"Tempe, Tempe, Tempe. You actually grew a backbone."

"I've always had one. But for some reason, I failed to have one around you. I guess that's just because you know how to use somebody and tear their walls down."

"Enough chit-chat. I will see you tomorrow. Whether I have to come to the hospital and drag you out myself. Even if I have to kill Booth in the process, you will marry me tomorrow."

"Fuck you!" she hung up.

Booth heard her raise her voice and walked out in the hall. She was crying.

"Bones. Bones. What happened?"

"I uh..I gotta..I gotta go."

She started walking away, when Booth grabbed her arm.

"Whats wrong?"

"You have Parker to worry about. Don't worry about me."

"Bones, I'm always going to be worried about you. No matter what. So tell me, whats going on?"

"Matt. Hes crazy."

"What happened?"

"If I tell you, your gonna wanta help, but Parker needs your help."

"Parker is fine. He has Rebecca and is surrounded by nurses and doctors. What the hell happened?"

"Matt…Matt, hit Parker with the car."

"Matt. Hit my son. With his car?" he asked, pausing between each word.

She nodded and continued.

"And he threatened to kill you if I didn't marry him tomorrow."

"He wont do shit. He forgets that I'm an FBI agent. You are not marrying him tomorrow."

"Booth. We don't know what he's capable of. I'm going to marry him."

"The hell you are! Don't jeopardize your life to save mine. This son of a bitch is crazy and he will end up hurting you. Your not going anywhere near him."

"We're partners. Its what we do. You have a kid that cant be left alone in this world. I got no one."

"That's not true." He said, pulling her head up with his index finger.

"You have Parker, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Max, Russ….Me. Don't let him scare you into doing this. Please, you're the only one I care about and I don't want to see you get hurt. Ok?"

"But what can we do?"

"You leave that, to me."

**_So what'd we think? Still mad at me? Any ideas on what Booth should do? Let me know. And please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Once again, I am sooooo sorry to the 10th power. I have been so busy. I've had so many projects and tests and homework, its just been really hard to post. But trust me, I will make it up to you, (hopefully) by giving you this chapter. Hope you enjoy, sorry, and review!!_**

Booth was sitting in the waiting room, trying to figure out what to do about Matt. He decided to call Charlie and try to find out some more information on the sleez bag.

"Hello?" Charlie asked, as he answered his phone, sitting in his office.

"Charlie. Hey, its Booth. I need a favor."

"Yea man, of course. What do you need?"

"I already did a background check on this guy, but I need you to look deeper. His name is Matthew Denman."

"Dr. Brennan's fiancée?"

"Yeah. hes one messed up guy. Please Charlie. This is really important."

"Let me guess, your trying to protect Dr. Brennan, right?"

"When am I never?" he asked, laughing.

"Alright. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks Charlie. And, try to make it quick."

"Don't rush your savior."

"True. Bye."

"Bye."

Booth didn't know what he was going to do about Matt. Brennan was now sitting beside him, looking at him, as if expecting to come up with an idea.

"What did Charlie say?"

"He's going to look deeper."

"I'm telling you Booth, his record is clean. I checked him out too."

"You only did a background check. Charlie, however, can look deeper and farther into his past."

"What do you want me to do? He said he would kill you. He might even come here. Should I go to the church tomorrow and have FBI everywhere?"

"Nah. It wont work. I cant really take legal action because we have no proof to what he said."

Brennan sighed. "You should uh, get back to Parker."

"I'm content right here thank you."

"No Booth. Your son needs you."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. You need me too, whether you can except that or not."

"Fine. I guess I'll just…stay here tonight?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Well I need to go home and get a few things."

"Oh no you don't. You can live with what you got right here."

"No Booth. I need clean clothes, toiletries, my laptop to work on my book…"

"Fine. Fine. I'll take you, I'll go in with you, I'll drive you here. You are not to venture anywhere alone. Got it?"

"I hate being treated like a little kid."

"Oh well. Lets go."

***

The drive to her apartment was silent. Brennan stared out the window thinking. She had told Matt, in a way, that she loved Booth. It was irrational. They had been partners for almost 6 years. They have been through so much together. With the kidnappings and the shootings and the blow ups and all the other…indescribable things.

Over time she had come to rely on Booth and trust him with her own life. She had never let anyone have that kind of emotional attachment to her. After his surgery, she had realized just how empty and worthless her life would be without Booth. She came to the conclusion that she was in fact in love with him. She wanted to tell him.

And when he told her that he loved her, her heart jumped with joy, metaphorically speaking. But then he covered it up with "in an atta-girl kinda way," and her heart sank. She thought that the 5 years of dancing around her feelings and wanting so badly to cross that line, but couldn't, were finally over. She was prepared to say it back, and she did in fact. But covered it up just like he had.

And from there on out, she knew that her and Booth could never be more than friends. He didn't love her. She wasn't his type. And that's, when she met Matt. It was so simple being around him. He treated her and her friends well and she thought that she was finally over Booth.

Then the day came when Matt told her to stay away from Booth. It broke her heart. They were still best friends, and she still had a sort of love for him. But if he didn't love her, she would have to move on. And that's exactly what she did.

"Bones. Bones were here." Booth interrupted her in depth thinking.

She opened the car door and began walking up the steps, with Booth following close behind. He had never been more paranoid in his life. He looked everywhere he leaped, checking behind doors, cars, shadows, anywhere he could think of.

He held his hand on top of his gun the whole time, all the way up to her apartment. He would do anything to protect his Bones. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"After you." Booth said.

She walked in and sat her purse down on the table.

"I'll be right back."

"No Bones, I told you.."

"Booth. Your not going to watch me undress and dress. I'll be fine. What could happen?"

He sighed.

"Fine. Just, hurry."

She walked back into her bedroom. Booth wandered around the all but familiar apartment. His stomach started growling. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Bones. Alright if I make a sandwich while I wait?" he yelled back to her bedroom.

"Of course not. Help yourself to whatevers in the fridge."

He felt so comfortable being in her home. He hadn't really stepped foot in here since the whole thing with Matt started. He thought that once they got Matt out of their lives, they could go back to how they used to be. He grabbed two pieces of bread, chipped ham, and mustard, and made a perfect sandwich.

While he ate it, he walked around observing his partners apartment. Everything was so neat and organized, just like Bones. He was now looking at a picture of Brennan and Angela, that was situated on an end table beside a closet.

He began walking to the other side of the living room when he was struck in the head by a metal object. He fell to the ground, rendering unconscious.

***

Brennan walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Booth? Where are you?"

She walked into the living room and saw Booth laying on the ground, bleeding.

"Booth! Oh my, Booth!"

She ran and knelt beside him.

"Booth. Booth. Can you hear me?"

"Believe me now, Temperance?"

She looked up to see Matt, standing with crowbar in hand, ready to make her pay.

**_What did we think? You forgive me yet? Or do I have to wait until everythings ok again? Let me know. Please review!! =)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay so I got on this right away since I didnt go to school todayy. I finally reached 100 reviews and I'm very happy and thankful for that. Once again, this chapters kinda sad but I promise it will all work out in the end. Enjoy!!_**

****"Matt. Please."

"Sshh. Don't speak."

She was now inching herself backwards, away from the frightening lunatic.

"I told you I would make you pay, didn't I?"

She nodded. He was now walking towards her as she kept creeping backwards.

"You thought I was bluffing."

She stopped when she hit a table. He took this opportunity to grab her hand and twist it.

"Oww!." She exclaimed.

"I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me. Were you actually stupid enough to come home?"

She was crying. "Please Matt. I, I'm sorry."

"No! Its to late to say I'm sorry."

"I'll marry you! Please, just, stop and I'll marry you."

"No. I gave you that option earlier. But you declined. You instead called me crazy and hung up on me. Now, its time for you to die."

He was still holding onto her hand, as Brennan got an idea. She lifted her legs up and kicked him right where it hurt. He fell backwards as Brennan jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

She searched every drawer for a knife, forgetting which one held them. She finally found the right one and pulled out the biggest butcher knife she had. She ducked down behind the island, making sure not to make too much noise.

"Temperance! You can run, but you cant hide. When I find you, I'm going to cut your throat out!"

She gulped and began crying.

"_Don't cry, don't cry. He'll find you. Don't cry."_ She repeated to herself over and over again.

She no longer heard his voice or his foot steps. She slowly stood up, looking around her apartment. She could still see that Booth was laying on the ground. The last time she saw him like that, was when that crazy stalker Pam shot him. She had to find a way to help him.

She slowly walked out from behind the island, and inched her way towards Booth. She knew this was dangerous, considering Matt could be watching her right now and could attack at any minute. But she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to Booth. She finally reached him, as she knelt down and caressed his head.

"Booth. Booth can you hear me?" she whispered.

He started moaning.

"Booth."

His eyes were barely open, but open enough that he could see Matt walking towards Brennan.

"Bones. Behind, behind, you." he mumbled.

"What?"

She turned around and she saw what Booth was talking about. Matt went to hit her, as she rolled to the left and got up and ran. She ran into the kitchen and picked up the knife that she had layed down.

"Matt. Please." She said, holding out her hands.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why did you pick to do this to me? Why, I just, I don't understand Matt."

"A man goes crazy, when he cant have the woman he loves. And I couldn't have you. The moment I saw you and Booth together when you introduced me to him, I could tell the connection you two had. I knew, that your heart belonged to someone else. But I loved you so much, that I did everything in my power, to keep you."

"I'm sorry Matt. When I met you, I was just trying to find someone to get my mind off of Booth, to help me get over him. I loved him, and I knew it would always be hard for me. But believe it or not, I did love you. Just, not as much as I could ever love Booth. And you didn't deserve that. You deserved my full and undivided love. And I should've ended things when I realized that but…"

She was crying. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Now that we have apologized and know the real reasons for things now….Its just gonna make it even harder, to kill you."

Her eyes widened as she began running again. She tripped and fell over a cord, as Matt was now coming up to her.

"I'm sorry, Temperance."

He held the crowbar over his head, as he began to swing at her, when he heard a gun cock. He turned around, and saw Booth, gun in hand, ready to shoot.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He said, pausing in between words.

"Or what? Your gonna shoot me?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Brennan stood up behind Matt, urging Booth with her eyes to shoot him. Matt could see her out of the corner of his eye, as he grabbed her and held her in front of him.

"Bones!" he shouted fearfully.

"You wanta kill me? Fine. But your gonna have to kill her too."

Booth started to lower his gun.

"Booth! Shoot him."

"I'm not going to take the chance of hitting you too."

"Don't worry about me Booth. Just shoot. He hit your son with a car. He threatened to kill you, shoot him!"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled, squeezing her tighter.

Booth raised his gun again. He gulped. He really didn't want to end up hitting her too.

She nodded, and mouthed the words "Shoot him."

"Bones. I…I cant do it."

"Come on pussy. Shoot us!"

"Booth, just fucking do it!"

He took a deep breath, and fired. Brennan and Matt both fell backwards, and Booth couldn't tell which one, he had shot.

**_You know what to do, please review!! =)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm thinking about having maybe 2 more chapters, making this a 15 chapter story. This chapter is what you have all been waiting for. So please, review!!_**

***

Booth lowered his gun.

"Bones?" he asked, gulping.

He walked towards Matt and Brennan.

"Bones?"

Then, he heard a womans voice moaning. He didn't shoot Brennan!

"Bones!" he knelt down beside her.

She continued moaning, sitting up.

"I hit my head."

"I thought I shot you."

"No. I probably fell due to the impact of the bullet entering him while he was holding me. I'm fine."

"I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't."

"Yea, but, I could've killed you."

She caressed the side of his face.

"But you didn't. I'm fine. I trusted you. I knew you wouldn't hit me."

"You don't know how fast my heart was beating. I wouldn't have been able to deal with the pain and guilt if I would've shot you."

"Booth. Don't worry about it."

She turned her head towards Matt. She checked his pulse.

"Hes..dead."

"I'm a good shot."

"See. You are. That's why I knew you wouldn't hit me."

"What do we do now?"

As Booth asked, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth its Charlie. I got the information you wanted."

"Its not needed anymore. But thanks."

"Yea, but does it matter if I tell you he spent two months in a psych ward when his fiancée left him for another guy?"

"When was this?"

"2 years ago."

Booth sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why Booth? You were so determined for me to get this, and now it doesn't matter? What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter Charlie. I took care of it. Thanks for the information."

He hung up.

"What information did he get?"

"Its not important anymore." He answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hows your head?"

"He didn't hit me as hard as I thought."

"We should go to the hospital. Then we can see Parker."

"How bout we just see Parker?"

"But what do we do about Matt?"

"I'll call Hacker. Explain what happened. But first, lets go see Parker."

"I don't want a dead body stinking up my apartment."

He laughed. "Fine. I'll be right back."

Booth went into another room, leaving Brennan alone with her dead fiancée. She looked at his body. She felt partially to blame for this, but honestly, she felt no remorse about what happened. He was a psycho, and it would've happened if she would've tried to get out of it earlier anyways.

She didn't know what was going to happen between her and Booth now. She knew she loved him, and Angela had told Brennan that he loved her too, but she needed to hear it, from him, before she took the first step. Booth walked into the room.

"What'd Andrew say?"

"He's gonna send some people over here to take him to the morgue."

"Did you tell him everything that happened?"

"Yes. It was self defense and theres no way we can get in any kind of trouble for this."

She smiled. "Good. Now, are you ready to go to the hospital?"

"Of course."

Brennan took one last look at Matt as Booth put his arm around her once again and they headed to the hospital.

***

Booth and Brennan were in the silenced filled car. Brennan was looking out the window, thinking about how to start the conversation of love to Booth.

"Thanks Booth."

"For what?"

"For everything. For saving me, for being there for me, for…loving me?"

"No problem…wait, did you just say…loving you?"

She saw the confusion on his face and concluded he didn't love her back.

"No." she said quickly.

"Yes you did. I heard you! Don't deny it!"

"Why does it matter? You don't love me anyway!"

He looked at her, then did a double take. He pulled off to the side of the road.

"You think I don't love you?"

She nodded.

"Damn Bones. I told you I did! Back when we first started fighting when you first got engaged. I told you how much I loved you and cared about you. But obviously, you didn't hear a word I said!"

She didn't answer immediately. She thought back to their conversation that day. Then it popped into her head.

"I remember."

"Sure you do."

"No, I do. I guess at the time I just wasn't willing to listen. But now I am."

"What? Do you want me to repeat that whole speech? Because I don't even remember half of it."

"No, just, state the basics."

He took a deep breath.

"Ok. I love you. I love you so much that it hurt me seeing you with Matt. It hurt me to see you with any guy since we started working together. When I woke up from my a coma, I loved you. But Sweets tried to tell me it was because of my dream and the brain tumor. He told me that it was going to go away. But it never did. I have never stopped loving you, and I never will. Temperance Brennan, you have made me a better man. And after everything we've been through, I think that goes to show that we are truly meant to be. I love you."

She was crying. This was what shes been waiting for for a very long time.

"Bones?"

"I love you too Booth. And im not going to go into an in depth speech like you just did, I'm just gonna come out and say that I love you. And after Parkers okay, I would like to pursue a relationship and see where life takes us."

"I thought I would never hear you say that." He said enthusiastically.

She leaned in, as did he, as their lips touched. At first, it was soft, innocent. But then Brennan deepened the kiss, as 5 years of lust and sexual tension was finally being released. They devoured each other for 5 minutes, trying not to let this moment end. But of course, like everything must, it ended.

"Wow." Brennan said.

"Wow." Booth repeated.

"So uh, Parker?"

"Yea. Lets go see Parker." he said with the Booth charm smile.

He put the truck in gear as he pulled out and drove to the hospital.

**_Review, Review, Review!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks for all the reviews. Please enjoy this chapter!!_**

*******

Booth and Brennan walked into the hospital holding hands. Brennan loved the feeling, while Booth thought this was all a dream.

"You okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I just...still cant believe this has finally happened."

"I know. It is kind of weird, and I hope that we can be professional at work and personal at home and anywhere else."

"You bet. I don't want this to ruin our partnership."

She smiled. "Me neither."

They kept walking down the hall, jumping onto an elevator. Booth pressed the button for floor 6, Pediatrics.

"So uh, are we going to tell people about us?" Booth asked.

"I think we should wait a little bit. Get a feel for things first."

"Good idea."

The elevator dinged. The doors began to open, and there stood Angela. She saw the sight in front of her. Her favorite non-couple holding hands and looking very couple like. Their faces were like a deer and a tail light.

"Hey guys." Angela smirked.

They quickly let go of each others hands. Busted.

"Hey Angela." Brennan said, as she stepped out of the elevator. Booth followed behind.

"I've been looking for you two."

"Well you found us." Booth answered.

"Yea. There you guys are, together, holding hands."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other with guilt evident in their eyes.

"She uh, her uh, hands were cold." Booth said, trying to come up with an excuse to keep from being found out.

"Yea. Its freezing in this hospital." Brennan quickly recovered.

"Uh-huh. Ok. Parkers awake Booth. I saw Rebecca and she asked me to look for you."

"Thanks."

He kissed Angela on the cheek, gave a "were safe" look to Brennan, and walked back to his son's room.

"You hungry Angela? I am, lets go to the cafeteria."

"Wheres uh, Matt?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"Um, theres something we have to talk about it."

"Did you finally dump his ass? Good for you sweetie!"

"No, well, kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Walk with me."

Brennan and Angela walked down to the cafeteria as she explained everything that happened to Angela.

"So, Booth could've shot you?"

"Yes. But he's a good shot and I knew he wouldn't miss."

"Yea but Bren, he could've shot you."

She sighed. "Not again. Booth could've shot me, but he didn't. He is FBI and I knew that he wouldn't miss. I trust him."

"Yea sweetie, so do I, but..you were willing to do over your crazy fiancée?"

"There was nothing I could've done. He had to be killed. I made the decision rationally. I knew he wouldn't miss. Now can we please drop this?"

"Sweetie, making the decision to be in front of someone who was going to get shot, knowing you could've easily been hit, is not rational. Its very irrational."

"Angela! Damn. Its done and over with. He didn't shoot me. Matt's dead. Me and Booth are finally together, everythings…oh shit."

"Ha-ha! I knew it! You couldn't lie to me! I could tell the way you two were looking at each other that something finally happened! This is the happiest day of my life!"

She wrapped her arms around Brennan and squeezed as tight as she could.

"Wow. Your happier then me."

Angela laughed. "Well I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Me too. Now, let me go."

"Right sorry." She said, backing off her best friend.

"All I can say is, its about damn time."

"Yea. Thanks Angela."

"No problem. Want some coffee?"

"Yes. Please."

***

"Daddy!" Parker squealed as Booth walked into the room.

There were get well cards and balloons everywhere. Rebecca was sitting on the chair next to him.

"Hey bud. How you feeling?"

"Better. I hurt a lot daddy."

"I bet."

Rebecca glared at Booth.

"Parker, I'm going to go talk to your dad for a minute ok?"

"But he just got here mom."

"We'll be right back, I promise."

Parker sighed, being defeated. "Okay."

Rebecca motioned for Booth to walk out into the hall.

"Where the hell have you been? I came back and he was alone. The nurse said you left hours ago."

"Something came up. I had to go."

"Let me guess, work? Because that always seems to come first in your life."

"No. It's..more important than work."

"What could possibly be more important than work?" she asked, then saw the look in his eye.

A girl. Of course, Dr. Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan?"

He nodded. She gave him a look, urging him to explain.

"She was engaged to this guy. He was crazy. He tried hurting her and threatened to kill me. He hit Parker with his car…."

"He what?! This was all because of Dr. Brennan?"

"No! It wasn't her fault. It was Matts. But don't worry, I went to Bones' apartment and he was there, there was a little action, then I shot him. Hes dead."

"But if it wasn't for Dr. Brennan, Parker wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Don't you dare blame Bones! She didn't know what kind of a man he was. He was crazy and obsessive."

"So! If my son…"

"Our son." Booth interrupted.

"Fine. If our son wasn't around the Jeffersonian with all those nerds and freaks, he wouldn't have got hit and he would be able to play sports."

Booth put his head down. "I'm sorry Rebecca."

"I don't want my son around Dr. Brennan or her friends anymore."

"Rebecca."

"No Seeley. I don't want you to take my son around them anymore. Please."

"Well that's kinda hard considering me and Bones are dating now."

"What? So the infamous Booth and Brennan are finally an item?"

Booth nodded.

"Well then I guess you wont get to see Parker anymore."

"Come on Rebecca. It wont happen again. That psychos dead. Bones is with me. Everything will be fine."

"No Seeley. This isn't the first time my son has been put in danger when he was with you. I don't even have to allow you to see him. I have full custody, remember? But I'm nice enough to let you see him because I want Parker to have a father."

"Well its going to be hard for you. Parker will wonder why he doesn't get to see me anymore. Hes not dumb. Hes actually very smart. He has learned a lot off of the people at the Jeffersonian."

"Well I don't care. I'll give you a half an hour with him. Then I would like you to leave."

"Rebecca, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry Seeley. I'm only thinking of our sons safety. I'll be back in a half an hour. You better make a decision. Your son? Or a girl?"

She turned and walked away. Booth couldn't believe this was happening. He thought everything was going to be good now since he was with Bones. But now, he had to choose.

Bones? Or his son?

He knew this would be the hardest decision of his life.

***

**_Please review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Too sad? Let me know!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I had it done since Saturday, but the weather was so nice, I spent most of my time outside and hanging with friends. Turns out, this is not the last chapter. I dont know how many more I'm gonna do because I got a great idea which will be presented in this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. If you dont like it, then I will re-write this chapter to satisfy you. Enjoy!!_**

*******

Booth sat in Parkers room, talking to him about school and life. He didn't want to even bring up the conversation of sports with him. He knew how upset Parker would be once he found out he could no longer play, and it killed him.

"Daddy. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure bud. Whats up?"

"Why was mom so mad?"

"It's a long story Park. Don't worry about it."

There was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Bones!"

"Hey Parker. Your not still mad at me are you?"

"That depends. Are you and my daddy talking again?"

Booth looked at her.

"Yes. We're best friends again."

"Yay! I'm not mad anymore!"

She laughed.

"Parker, me and Dr. Bones are gonna talk for a minute ok?"

"Ok. Hurry back!"

"I will."

Booth ushered Brennan outside the room.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

He sighed.

"Rebecca…gave me an…ultimatum."

"Okay?"

"You or Parker."

"Me or Parker what?"

"No, I have to decide between you and Parker."

"What? Why?"

"She blames you for everything that's happened. She said if Parker wouldn't have been there, this wouldn't have happened. She doesn't want Parker hanging round the Jeffersonian anymore. Or you. I told her that would be kinda hard considering were dating now, but she didn't care. She told me I had to choose if I wanted to be with you, or have visiting rights with my son. But Bones, I love you and I want to be with you and I don't care what Rebecca says I'm…."

"Choose Parker." she interrupted his rambling.

"What?"

"Don't choose your me over son. I know what it was like growing up without a father and being abandoned. Your son is more important."

"But Bones…I love you. We just got together. I'm not going to let Rebecca tell me what to do. I'm going to go to court and fight for him."

"No Booth. Parker is too young and he doesn't deserve to go through this. He needs his father. We can still be partners. We can still be friends. But your son…hes more important."

Booth was to the point where he was about to cry. This was the hardest thing he has ever had to do.

"I've spent years loving you and wishing I could be with you...and now I finally get a chance and…."

Oh god, here they came. He was crying. Brennan took him to the waiting room and sat him down.

"Booth. I know how hard this has to be for you. But remember, my mother and father chose to leave instead of staying with me. I always wondered, 'Why wasnt I good enough?' Don't let that happen to Parker. He is a great kid and hes gonna need a father to talk to about girl problems and sports…well, sports not so much anymore, but…you get the point. Pick Parker. And if in a year or so theres a chance we can start again, then I'm going to take it. I'll always be here and I'm not leaving you."

He put his head down.

"Hey, maybe we can even makeout sometimes."

He laughed. "What did I do to deserve a friend as good as you?"

"You accepted me. You trusted me. You believed in me. You didn't abandon me. That's all you had to do. You treated me so good and I have never met a guy, nor will I ever meet a guy, that is as good as you."

He smiled. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too."

He pulled her close to him and softly kissed her lips. The kiss turned into a makeout. The makeout turned into laying on the couch. They were devouring each other, trying to get it all out before it had to come to an end.

Suddenly, they heard giggles. They let go of each other and looked at the door where Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets were standing, laughing, their eyes filled with bewilderment.

"What the hell did I miss?" Sweets asked.

"Come on Sweets, I'll fill you in on the way to the cafeteria." Angela said. "Oh, by the way, nice lip gloss Booth."

They all giggled and left the two alone.

"Well…I'm embarrassed." Booth said with a crimson colored face.

She laughed. "Me too. You better get back to Parker before he thinks you left him."

"And where are you gonna go?"

"To the cafeteria. With my friends."

He smiled, as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Thanks Bones. You really are the best."

"Thanks. And you really are the best kisser." she teased.

He laughed. "See you later."

He left the waiting room as Brennan headed down to the cafeteria.

***

When Booth returned to Parkers room, Rebecca was standing outside waiting for him.

"Rebecca."

"Seeley…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed Dr. Brennan. This really isn't her fault. And Parker loves the Jeffersonian, and you. Who am I to take him away from the things he loves? Dr. Brennan is a good person and has always treated Parker very well and I'm sorry I forgot about that. And I'm sorry I made you choose. You can see Parker whenever you want, like always."

"Thanks Rebecca. But…you should know something."

She gave him a curious look.

"I would've chose Parker. Bones and I talked about it and she told me to choose Parker."

"Really? Wow. That was…really sweet of her."

"Yea. Bones is amazing."

"I'm glad you finally found a decent person. Congrats."

"Thanks Rebecca. Really. But why the sudden change of heart?"

"I thought about how I would feel if I was in your shoes. I wouldn't be able to deal with pain of being without my son. And I also realized it wasn't Dr. Brennan's fault, it was her fiancées."

He nodded. "Thanks Rebecca."

"No problem Seeley."

"Do you mind if I go tell Bones the good news?"

"Who am I to stop you?"

He turned around and began walking away. His cell phone rang. He looked at the called ID. Hacker.

"Booth."

"Booth, its Hacker. Wheres the body?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We came in and there was no body here. Didnt you say it was by the stereo?"

"Yeaa." he said, dragging it out.

"Well its uh...not here."

"Thats impossible. Bones checked his pulse. He was dead."

"Well I'm telling you Booth. There is no body here."

He hung up and ran down to the cafeteria. He saw Bones sitting with the squints at a table near the exit. Brennan looked over and saw him. She noticed the worry and fear in his eyes. She got up and met him halfway.

"Whats going on?" she asked nervously.

"Hacker called. Matt's gone."

***

**_Should I continue? I already have the next chapter done if you decide this will be worth reading. Please let me know by clicking that very attractive green button below. =)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you wanted me to continue with this. Heres 2 chapters in one night. Enjoy!_**

*******

"What do you mean…he's gone?"

"Hacker showed up at your apartment, he's not there."

"Damnit. What do we do now?"

"Get a bolo out on him. Alert all airport's, taxi's, and train station's so he can't leave the city."

"What if he already has? We've been here for almost 2 hours. He could've left as soon as we did."

Booth sighed. "He's probably, most likely, coming after us, you especially."

She began crying. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He whispered soothing noises in her ear. Meanwhile, the squints were looking at them with questionable looks.

"What do you think's going on?" Hodgins asked.

"Rebecca still wont let him see Parker?" Angela suggested.

"It looks more serious than that. Brennan's crying." Cam concluded.

"Things just arent going their way."

"You want to sit down?" Booth asked.

"No." she mumbled, "I'm comfortable right here, in your arms."

He smiled. "Lets go to my house." he suggested.

She looked up. "Why?"

"Because he knows where you live."

"And he can easily find out where you live also."

He sighed. "This is a lose-lose situation."

"Hodgins. Hodgins has really tight security at his mansion."

Booth looked over at the squint table.

"I'll ask him."

He walked over and asked Hodgins if he could speak to him in private. They walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"Whats going on Booth?"

"Matts not dead."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously its not. Hacker went to Bone's apartment and he was gone. I believe he's after Bones and I. We can't stay at either one of our place's because he know's too much about them. So we were wondering…could we stay with you?"

"Of course. I have great security and you are sure to be safe at my mansion."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Anything else I can do to help?"

"Take Bones to your place. I have to stay here with Parker for a little bit longer, tell Rebecca whats going on, and then I'll be home."

"Ok."

"Listen Hodgins. I'm trusting you. Ever since you and Bones were buried together, I have felt enormous trust in you when it comes to her. Get her home safely."

"I will Booth. Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Booth raised his hand out to shake Hodgins.

"Look every where. If you see a car that seems to be following you, high tail it out there and try to lose him. At every intersection, look to make sure no one is watching you. In other words, be extra alert."

"I will Booth. Dr. B will be safe with me."

Booth took a deep breath. "I've never been so scared for her in my life."

"I know. I'm here for you. We all are."

"We better get back before they get worried."

Hodgins walked in front of Booth as Booth patted him on the shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I know Booth. You don't have to say it. I know your appreciative."

They walked back into the cafeteria, where Brennan, Angela, Cam, and Sweets were now sitting at the table.

"Bones, Hodgins is gonna take you to his place."

"What about you?" she asked, scared.

"I'm staying here with Parker for a little bit longer. I have to explain to Rebecca whats going on too. You'll be safe with Hodgins."

"I'm going with you." Angela told Brennan.

Brennan stood up and walked over to Booth.

"Please be careful." she pleaded, with worry evident in her eyes.

"I know. I'll be home as soon as Parker falls asleep."

He once again pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered, as if this could be the last time they saw each other.

It was true too. If Matt found either one of them, they were sure to be killed. The fury that Matt must be filled with, is homicidal.

"I love you too."

He pulled apart, then held her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

"No matter what, no matter how far, I will always love you."

She began crying.

"Come on Dr. B." Hodgins intervened.

Booth let her go as Hodgins wrapped his arm around her. Angela walked and stood beside her.

"I'll walk her to the car."

"Meet me in the lobby." Hodgins told Angela.

Brennan and Angela left. Booth was about to break down, and Hodgins could tell just by looking at him.

"You ok man?"

Booth sniffed. "Keep her safe."

Cam and Sweets just sat and watched the scene that was playing out in front of them. They felt like they weren't apart of this family. But they realized that they were a family before either one of them joined the team. There were some things that they went through that Cam and Sweets would never understand, but sometimes they just had to stay out of the way, and let the family comfort each other and pull together.

"I have to go Booth. She'll be safe with us. Send Parker and Rebecca my condelenceses."

"Thanks Hodgins."

They hugged a manly hug, patting each others back, as Sweets sat in awe and envy. He wish he could be like that with them. But to Booth and Hodgins, he was just the shrink. He was tired of being the shrink and cutting into their business. He was going to start being the friend. He stood up and approached Booth.

"Yes Sweets?"

"I am very sorry. I hope Dr. Brennan gets home safely. And if you want to talk, friend to friend, I'm here."

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to my shrink."

"No more shrink. Outside of the J. Edgar Hoover building, were friends. Not doctor and patient. No more Agent Booth, Dr. Sweets. No more nudging into your business, unless you would like me to be apart. I am your friend and its time I start acting like it."

Booth smiled. "Thanks Sweets."

He shook his hand, as Sweets felt a little bit of acceptance.

"See you later Booth, Sweets."

Hodgins walked away.

"Hey Hodgins." Booth shouted.

"I know, I know. Keep her safe, being on the look out, etc. We'll be fine." he replied, not even turning around.

Booth felt a little better.

"Do you mind if I come up with you Booth?" Sweets asked, wanting to help and be included.

"As long as you don't talk to my son like a psychologist."

"I promise, I wont."

"Lets go."

They started walking away, when Booth realized he left someone behind.

"Coming Cam?"

Cam looked up. She smiled.

"Yes."

She gathered her things and walked with Booth and Sweets up to Parkers room.

***

**_So? So? What'd you think? You know what I think? I think its time for you to review!! Please? ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thanks alot for all the reviews on the last chapter! I am so happy you wanted me to continue. This chapter has its ups and downs, so go with it. I hope you enjoy this and as always, please review! _**

***

Booth, Sweets, and Cam walked up to Parkers room, chatting about the events that happened that night. Booth told them about Rebecca letting him be with Parker and Brennan. But one thing for sure, Booth was tired of this life.

It was one thing after another. Something good happens, then something bad happens, then something good happens again, then maybe another good thing, then something bad happens. He just wanted to get away from it all. He was thinking about after this whole Matt thing was settled, him and Brennan could go on a much needed vacation. To get away from it all. But knowing his luck, and Matt, something could go terribly wrong to throw a wrench in his plans.

They got to the room when Booth saw Parker already fast asleep. He needed to talk to Rebecca, so he asked Sweets and Cam to sit with Parker while he did. Rebecca followed Booth out into the hall.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"Matt, Brennan's ex fiancée, is alive."

"What? I thought you said he was dead."

"I thought so too. I shot him myself. But my boss went to Brennan's apartment to take his body to the morgue, and he was gone. They searched the place and he wasn't there. I think hes either going to come after me or Bones. He's already gone after Parker, hence why we're here, so I need you to be extra careful. If you want, I can get you and Parker some protection. But I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night."

"I was already planning on it anyway."

"Ok. Good. I will get a couple agents to secure this room. We cant take any chances. He's probably furious and angry, and filled with a vengeance. So please, whatever you do, don't leave Parker alone. Make sure someone is with at all time."

"Your not gonna stay here?" she asked.

"No. Bones and I are staying at Hodgin's mansion. Securitys real tight there, and he probably doesn't even know where he lives." He sighed. "Just please be careful."

She brought him into a hug.

"I'm sorry your life is filled with such drama. I can only imagine how hard it is to be an agent and have people angry at you all the time."

"Once this is all over, if it even gets over, I'm going to take Bones and I on a vacation."

"Good. That's good. Vacation is...good."

"Yea. Well I'm going to head to Hodgins place. Stay safe."

"You too Seeley."

They walked into the room.

"Sweets, Cam. Lets go." he demanded, as he gave Parker a kiss on the head.

"Thanks guys." Rebecca told them.

"No problem. We're very sorry."

Rebecca smiled a fake smile.

"Be safe, all of you." she said as they walked out of the room, leaving her alone and scared with her child.

***

"Ok. What are you guys going to do?" Booth asked.

"He wont come after us. Will he?"

"Probably not. But you never know. Go home, stay alert, watch your back. I'll call you if I get an info."

Cam gave Booth a hug.

"I love you big man."

"You too."

She backed off.

"Sweets, I would feel better if you drove Cam home."

"Of course."

"You guys be careful." He said, walking away.

"You too Booth. Don't forget about yourself!" Cam shouted.

He waved his hand in the air, showing he heard Cam's advice.

***

Booth opened the door to his SUV. He looked everywhere outside, seeing no one besides hospital staff on break. He climbed into the truck, closing the door, and putting the key in the ignition. Once he began to put the truck in drive, he heard a gun cock in the back seat. He knew that could only mean one thing. Matt.

"Agent Booth."

"Dick head."

Matt laughed.

"You thought you had me, didn't you? Ha! Thank god for bullet proof vests. It wouldn't have mattered if you shot me, I was just hoping that you would shoot Tempe instead."

"What can I say, I'm a good shot."

"Obviously not. I'm still alive."

"You would've been dead if you didn't have a vest."

"True. True." He put the gun to Booths head. "Wheres Tempe?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'm sure I can find out. I can just, take your phone." He said, grabbing the phone out of Booths pocket. "And text her, asking her 'where are you Bones?'"

Booth gulped.

"But I don't want to do that. Its not _Bones _I'm worried about."

"Don't call her that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were the only one who could call her that."

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, Tempe is not the one I want to hurt. Well, I will be hurting her when I get through with you."

Booth was lifting his arm as Matt kept talking.

"And just how are you gonna do that?" he asked.

"So many ways. Gun, knife, wreck, fire, drowning, I don't know. Which would you like?"

"I'd prefer, this." He said, reaching his arm up and elbowing Matt in the face.

Matt fell backwards as Booth jumped out of the truck and ran. Little did he know, Matt was following close behind. Booth stopped when he looked back and didn't see him anywhere. He looked for the staff that was just sitting outside, and they were nowhere to be found.

He started walking away, when he felt someone grab his neck and choke him.

"Nice move Booth. Nice move. But I control this game. Walk."

Booth walked as Matt pushed him from the back, guiding him to the car. He pushed him into the drivers seat, as he got in the back and pointed the gun at his head.

"Drive."

"To where?"

"Washington Cemetery."

Booth put the truck in drive and headed to the cemetery, afraid of what was going to happen next.

***

**_Dun, Dun, Dun! Hahaha. Hope you guys liked this. Let me know what you thought. Any guesses as to why hes taking him to the cemetery? Review your suspicions! ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry for not posting yesterdayy. I was really busyy. So in return, I might have two chapters up tonight. Depends on how long it takes me to do my historyy outlinee. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)_**

*******

"Where are we going Matt?"

"Shut up and keep walking."

Matt was pushing Booth through the cemetery with a gun pressed to his head. Booth's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Booth asked.

Matt still had his phone and it was really ticking him off.

"Oh look, Bones. Here, answer it." he said, shoving it next to Booth's ear.

"If I hear one distress signal I will blow your head off while your talking to her."

He ignored him and answered it.

"Booth."

"Booth! Where the hell are you? Cam and Sweets said you left a while ago."

"I, had to stop and get a few things at my apartment. I wont be too much longer."

"You sure everythings ok?"

"I'm fine Bones. Really. I'll be there soon."

She sighed. "Okay. Be careful."

He paused. "I will."

He hung up the phone.

"Aww. How sweet. Should've told her you loved her, since that was the last time you would talk to her again. Now walk."

***

Brennan could tell something was wrong with Booth. After almost 6 years of partnership, she could tell just by his voice when something was wrong.

"Dr. B? Are you ok?" Hodgins asked, walking into the room.

"I am, but I don't think Booth is."

"Why's that?"

"I called him and he said he was fine and he'd be here soon."

"And that means hes not okay?"

"But I could tell by his voice. Somethings wrong Hodgins. I just…know."

***  
Matt finally stopped Booth when they reached a tombstone underneath a tree. He could tell no one took care of it. The trees were huge and there were all kind of leaves build up around it. He looked at the name on it. Kelly Denman.

"Who's Kelly?" Booth asked.

"Kelly, was my ex-wife. She was the love of my life. We were married for 10 years. One day, I went to visit my friend in Florida. She had to stay because she couldn't get any vacation time at work. 3 weeks later I came home and I went upstairs to give her the biggest kiss of my life. When I opened the door to her bedroom, she was in bed with another man. It tore me apart. I left. I spent two weeks trying to get over it, move on. But I just couldn't get the image out of my head. So I went and bought a gun. Went to the house. She was sitting on the couch, crying. She tried to give me a hug, begging for forgiveness. I hugged her back, and as I did, I grabbed the gun out from my pocket, and shot her in the stomach."

Booth tried processing the information he just received. How come Charlie didn't mention any of that? Maybe he hung up before he got the chance.

"No one ever found out it was me. It was ruled that it was an intruder, trying to rob the place. I went to her funeral. Watched her family and friends cry. While I just stood there, not even shedding a tear."

"And that's when it all began."

"Every woman I met after that, left me for another man. It made me furious. Then I found the girl that seemed perfect for me. Alaina Madison. She was amazing. We got engaged, and then, she left me for her long time best friend."

"You went crazy and spent two months in a psych ward."

"Sounds like you did your homework Agent Booth."

"And then you met Bones."

"Yes. I do love her Booth, I really do. But after seeing her with you, I could tell how much you loved her, and vice versa. So, I knew it was coming. So I tried everything in my power to stop it. but I guess it was inevitable. Well, I am determined to keep Tempe. Which means…you have to die."

Matt pushed him on the ground and pointed the gun at him.

"Your weaker than I thought Booth. This should be easy."

Matt walked closer to him, as Booth kicked his leg up and hit Matt right in the balls. Matt fell down, as Booth jumped up.

"Come on Matt. Lets do this, the right way. No guns. Just our fists."

Matt laughed. "I underestimated you."

"Hell yea you did. Now get up."

"How do I know your not gonna shoot me?"

Booth pulled out his gun and threw it.

"Trust me?"

Matt stood up. "How we gonna do this Booth? Winner gets Tempe?"

"Nah. Winner survives."

Matt came at him as Booth punched him in the face.

"Looks like your not very good with your fists."

Matt punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Booth.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

They began fighting back and forth, taking turns hitting each other. Booth was winning at first, then Matt turned it around. Matt began to swing as Booth kneed him in the balls.

"That, was for hurting my son."

He punched him in the face.

"That was for hurting Bones…..and this," he said, punching him again. "Hell, that was just for the fun of it."

Matt fell to the ground. Matt attempted to laugh, as blood poured from his mouth.

"Well….played….Booth. Your…..stronger….than I….thought. But not strong enough…for this."

Matt pulled out a gun. Booth took a step backwards, as Matt stood up and was ready to finally kill Seeley Booth.

***

**_Sooo? Like it? Let me know. Another chap may be up tonight, but only if I'm inspired enough ;)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sooooo sorry I havent updated in forever. I began a Castle story and I've been really busy lately. This is the final chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please review!_**

*******

"I have been waiting for this moment since the day I met you. And now, Tempe will finally be mine. Goodbye Agent Booth. It was nice meeting you."

Booth shut his eyes.

_"Goodbye Bones."_ He thought to himself.

He heard the gun cock, then heard a fire. He wasn't hit. He opened his eyes and saw Matt laying on the ground.

"What the hell?" he said, turning around and seeing the shooter.

"Bones."

He ran to her.

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell phone. It's not that hard."

He laughed, and intertwined his fingers with hers. She pulled him to Matts body.

"How do we know he's not dead?" she asked.

"Give me the gun."

She handed it to over to him, as he shot Matt in the head.

"Now I know for a fact that he's dead."

She smiled, and reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" she asked, noticing the blood.

"Yea, we fought a little. I'm just fine."

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked back to the car.

"Guess what." He asked.

"Its completely impossible for me to guess exactly what your thinking."

"Your supposed to say what, Bones."

"Oh."

They both laughed.

"What?"

He pulled her close to him as he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her hands ran through his hair. They stopped when air became a necessity.

"Rebecca's letting me be with you and Parker."

"What? Really?"

"Yea. She realized it wasn't your fault and how much he loves you and the Jeffersonian. She didn't want to take him away from the things he loves."

"So….we can be together?"

"Yes."

She kissed him. "Its about time."

"Thanks for rescuing me Bones."

"You always have my back Booth. Why wouldn't it be the same for you?"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"I could, really get used to this."

She laughed. "Lets go home."

She started walking away, when she noticed Booth wasn't following her.

"Whats wrong Booth?"

"I know this is kind of random and a little late, but…if all this wouldn't have happened, would you have married Matt?"

She didn't answer right away. She walked towards him, looking deep into his eyes.

"One blink from you, and I would've walked right out of that church."

He looked down.

"Hey." She lifted his head up. "There are a lot of things we need to talk about that happened. But…not right now okay? Lets just go home, maybe have sexual intercourse, and then we can talk about things tomorrow. Okay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They grabbed each others hands, intertwining them, and walked down the street.

***

The next day, Booth had to return to work. He walked to his office, where he saw someone sitting in his chair.

"Agent Booth." Hacker spoke, standing up and walking towards Booth.

"Director Hacker?"

"Please, sit down."

"Ok, this is my office. But…whatever."

He sat down.

Hacker sighed. "I understand you and Dr. Brennan were both present at the cemetery last night, correct?"

"Yes."

"And I understand Dr. Brennan shot him?"

"Yes. But I shot him too. It was self defense. He kidnapped me! Plus he was going to kill me!"

"I know Booth. Calm down. Your not in any kind of trouble. But witnesses on the street say that you and Tempe were kissing and holding hands. Are they mistaken?"

Booth gulped. "No. We were."

"You understand what this means, don't you?"

Booth sighed. "No sir."

"It means you and Tempe's partnership is being severed. You will be assigned a new partner. You are still the FBI liaison, and the Jeffersonian will still assist us, just no more field work for you and Tempe. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Great. Let me be the first to congratulate you two. You will make a…fine couple."

"Thanks."

Hacker left, leaving Booth upset about the ending of his partnership, but happy about his newfound relationship.

***

"What did you have to tell me Booth?" Brennan asked.

They were at the diner, sitting in their usual seat, eating their usual meal.

"Hacker split us up."

"Are you serious? On what grounds!"

"We're a couple now. We can't be involved with co-workers."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Booth. I know how important work is to you and..I never meant for this to happen."

"Bones, its okay. The Jeffersonian still helps out, I still get to see you, just basically, no field work. Besides, I would give up my entire job, to be able to spend my life with you."

She smiled. "That's ludicrous. You wouldn't seriously do that, would you?"

He smiled that mischievous Booth smile.

"You would?"

"In a heartbeat."

She reached over the table and kissed him.

"I love you Booth. I can't say that enough."

"Me neither. I love you, so much."

They started eating their food.

"So uh…hows Parker?" she asked.

"Hes doing ok. Rebecca said he should be getting out tomorrow."

"I'm sorry all this happened to you. This was my life and my doing, and it never should've got to Parker and Rebecca."

"Bones, its fine. It wasn't your fault. Just…next time you date someone, make sure you know them really well first."

He smiled the charm smile.

"I already know a lot about the person I am currently in a relationship with."

"Oh really? Tell me about him."

"Well, hes very muscular, attractive, brave, and noble. He's gone through many hard times in his life, just like me. He hates clowns. Loves socks, ties, and cocky belt buckles. He has a son, brother, and grandfather that I've met. He was an army ranger. He's been blown up twice, shot once, kidnapped twice, and had a brain tumor. He loves hockey and pie. And I'm really glad he came into my life."

He smiled. That was the most heartfelt list of compliments he has ever heard from her.

"Wow. He sounds like a great guy. You know, theres this girl that I'm currently seeing. I know a lot about her, and I already told her what all I know, but I think I'll do it again."

She smiled. She enjoyed this game immensely.

"Well, shes beautiful, smart, self independent, funny, and sort of outta touch of with the world. Her parents abandoned her when she was 15 and she was put in the foster system. She was locked in a trunk for two days for breaking a dish. She was embarrassed by a boy named Andy Flueger in high school, because he gave her brainy smurf instead of smurfette. She loves dogs. Her favorite planet is Jupiter. Her favorite flowers are daisies and daffodils. She was shot once, kidnapped twice, and blown up once. I really think shes my soul mate, even if she doesn't believe in them. And I love her more than anything in the world."

She started crying half way through his speech.

"Bones, you okay?"

She sniffed. "I…really….over enjoyed that."

He laughed.

"Thank you Booth. I love you too."

They reached across the table and kissed.

"Come on, lets go home." He said, getting up and reaching for her hand.

She grabbed it and intertwined their fingers.

"Could we possibly have sexual intercourse once we get home?"

He laughed. Bones never ceased to amuse him.

"And so it begins."

***

**_The end! I would like to thank you guys for following me through this whole story. It means a lot to me and I really enjoyed writing this. I'm sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed, I just didnt know what else to do with it. So, thank you readers, thank you reviewers, and thank you to my friends for help. Be on the look out for more stories from me. And if your a Castle fan, go check out my new story called "Total Eclipse of the Heart." Thanks! _**

**_Until next time,_**

**_boneslover95_**


End file.
